


You may anger me but you will never seduce me

by rosedrums



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Fighting, Jeonghan just being a little shit, LITERALLY, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Verbal Fighting, in closet, jeonghoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedrums/pseuds/rosedrums
Summary: Jeonghan wanted to get Jihoon annoyed. Instead he got him angry and them both stuck in a closet until they have forgiven.





	You may anger me but you will never seduce me

     A storm was brewing. Leaving many types of tension in the room. Jeonghan smirking while Jihoon fumes. 

     All week Jeonghan did things to annoy him. He would do it to each member. Annoying them until they’re on edge then have them suck his dick. It was an odd, malicious game. Jihoon was desperate not to play it. But he was the current target. With every pet peeve he had being done. To him it was a annoying cry for attention.

    The other members saw but didn't know what to do. At the end of the week they all gathered to have dinner, making sure that Jihoon and Jeonghan were seated far apart. That didn't stop it. Every time Jeonghan got up he would make sure to pass Jihoon. Sometimes tugging his hand or bumping him. When they were cooking he invade his space. While cutting vegetables Jeonghan got right behind him stating he was doing it. Guiding him hand to cut it while grinding his crotch against his ass. 

     Dinner went as well as it could with Jihoon giving him the death stare. Afterwards Jeonghan "accidentally" bumped into him causing him to drop the dirty dishes he was carrying. He pushes him and before he starts shouting the two are pulled away. They are thrown into a closet. With the door locked.

    "We aren't letting you out until you stop this arguing."

     Mingyu says as he and Seungcheol begin to leave. The closet is big enough for both men to sit on opposite sides.

     "Why do keep trying to get me angry? Is it part of your plan to fuck all your dongsaengs?"

      "Partly, I try to get their attention then they blow me."

     "I'm not sucking your cock. I can see by the bulge in your pants that you were expecting me too."

     He crawls over to Jeonghan and grabs his jaw.

    " I want you to bend over and let me spank you and maybe I'll let you blow me."

     He takes off his pants waiting for Jeonghan to take his off. When they're off he lays sideways on Jihoon's lap. His underwear are pulled down and his hips pushed down. Jeonghan was took nervous to moan and he felt his hard on pushed against Jihoon's.

     "Jihoon stop stalling and spank me. Unless you want me to spank you?"

     His hand comes down hard, hitting the smirk off of Jeonghan's face. He bites down on a shirt lying on the floor to muffle his moans. The pain was great and it made him grind against his lap with each hit. Second one came soon after leaving a red mark. It was good he was squirming around and leaking precum. 

    "You're such a slut. You don't need to keep quiet. It's suspected that you're a little whore. Be loud, confirm it. Do you need some motivation?"

    Jihoon grinds with him as he brings his hand down. Everyone could hear the loud whine. Soft pants are let out, pleading for more. Jeonghan rarely had this happen because he was too embarrassed to ask anyone he was sleeping with. He wanted to savor the moment. He knew his ass was red and it would be sore for a few days. But it didn't matter to him.

    "Are you okay? If it's too much tell me."

    "I'm okay, I want it harder. Please, I'm gonna cum. Then fuck my mouth. Use me, please."

     "What *spank* do *spank* you *spank* say?"

     "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please more."

     Jihoon leans down to kiss his forehead. He hits harder. Jeonghan is a mess. His moans and whines begins to mix with his dongsaeng's moan. The next his was hard. It hurt Jihoon's had and was going leave a bruise.

     "Jihoon!"

    He shakes as he cums on Jihoon. He is pulled to his knees as he calms his body down. Jihoon surprises him with kisses. Jeonghan melts into. Soft kisses made him feel better. Tears were threatening to flow. He hated when Jihoon was mad at him and he felt so loved as he was being forgiven. 

     Small hands massage his red bottom while he lays in Jihoon's embrace. When his composure is back he gets down to suck Jihoon's cock.

     "Thank you ."

     It wouldn't take long for him to cum. Jeonghan's grinding edge him on. His lips wrap around the tip. Tongue teasing the slit as he sucks. Jihoon's soft moans encourage him to put more in. His tongue rubs against the underside as him hands massage his balls and the base. Jeonghan puts as much in as he could without gagging. He bobs his head . 

     He moans as his hair is slightly tugged on. Jihoon's moans get more frequent. His legs shake and Jeonghan goes back to sucking the tip. Jihoon whines and mumbles praises. The two hold hands as Jihoon cums and Jeonghan swallows.

     After catching their breaths they redress and open the door. Which had been unlocked when Jeonghan's moans were heard. Everyone is in their room while they sneak to the bathroom to clean up.


End file.
